Case Closed
by oyprongs
Summary: "You've violated a law, and we'll make no exceptions! An official will stop by your home at twelve on the dot tomorrow to take care of your wand. Thank you, case adjourned." Loosely based off the movie Beastly. All rights belong to JK Rowling and Alex Flinn. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

"You've violated a law, and we'll make no exceptions! An official will stop by your home at twelve on the dot tomorrow to take care of your wand. Thank you, case adjourned."

James looked at a number of different people in business robes despairingly. None of them looked back.

This was the seventh time James had broken the law regarding exposer of magic to muggles, and now they were revoking his wand. James had got off scotch free before because he was a Potter. But this time he pushed the limit when he thought it would be fun to mess with muggles.

Oh how ironic his consequence was. Instead of throwing him in Azkaban, he would have to live a year as a muggle. He would rather receive the one year sentence in Azkaban that he deserved.

How was he to live without magic for a year? A whole 364 days? Without magic? How do the muggles do it? Better yet, what would he do for a year?

He had graduated Hogwarts as Headboy three months ago and was supposed to start Auror training in two weeks. And because they graduated Lily Evans wouldn't be there to bug or ask out! Too bad he had failed to whoo her. If he had, he might have had company to wait a year with. He wonders what she's up to nowdays.

He had never asked her what she was planning on doing once she got out of Hogwarts, and she never had told him. Maybe if he spent more time focusing on her instead of trying to get her to notice how awesome he was, she would be waiting to greet him at his apartment right now, to ask him how the case went.

Merlin, maybe if had whooed her in time, none of this would have happened! She could have stopped him from doing anything stupid.

Or he could have been eating breakfast with her than been goofing around with Sirius.

Speaking of whom, had to do two weeks' worth of charity work for the ministry, only because he hadn't cast the spell.

Now it was time for James to sign the contract. The contract wasn't a choice. These were the choices: Azkaban and no contract, or living as a muggle with a contract. The wizengoment had decided for him.

It wasn't a large ceremony, and James was glad for it. If he thought about his predicament any longer he thought he might scream.

He quickly signed the ruddy contract before they gave him a copy and he apparated (probably his last) home.

There, he sat down on his couch and read:

_**By signing this contract Mr. James N. Potter agrees to restrain from using magic from August 18, 1977 to August 18, of 1978. His wand will be confiscated from him Thursday (the 18**__**th**__**) and the ministry official shall change his appearance and assign him a new flat to live in for the following year.**_

James blinked, he must be hallucinating.

_**To regain his wand, and his ability to perform magic he must prove that it is worth using and he has a legit reason to do so. He must demonstrate how he will improve the world with his magic, and how it will benefit someone other than himself. As written above, his dead line is the 18**__**th**__** of August, and if he completes these tasks, he can skip the required three years of Auror training and move onto professional cases.**_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (headmaster of Hogwarts)

**Cornelius B. Fudge (Minister of Magic)**

_James N. Potter (as written above)_

Bloody. Hell.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. Lily 1: Job Interviews

My name is Lily Evans. I was Headgirl at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school of magic. I was top student of my year, and that means they should just hand me the job. But, I have no experience against dark arts and I am the most timid Gryffindor in my year. That means I don't even deserve the job.

Enough Lily, enough! You do deserve this job and I will not allow myself to think differently! And you are NOT timid!

Today at 3 o'clock I have a job interview to work in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. I don't exactly know what an Unspeakable does but I have the right grades on my NEWTs and it sounds… mysterious.

2:58

I looked around. I was in a waiting room that was mostly empty except for the secretary and a man and woman both reading magazines.

Maybe the secretary could help me?

"Excuse me Ms." I searched for a nameplate. "Abbot? I am here for an interview with Mr. Dearborn in two minutes for a job as an Unspeakable. Could you please tell me what they do?"

Merlin, I have to be the worst future employee ever. Don't even know what I am applying for!

She laughed. "Yeah, right. You're applying for a job as an Unspeakable? You're… sixteen?"

I groaned.

Please don't tell me that she thinks I'm a sixth year! I am kind of small for my age.

I have long red hair that reached past my shoulders, and freckles dotting my face. Luckily, most had disappeared after fifth year, but some survivors remain. Sadly.

I am not short. Okay, fine, maybe I am short. I have a small chest (which only makes me seem younger), and long legs in proportion to my body. Well, as long as they can get and still be considered small. My sister Petunia often tells me that it makes up for my short and stubby neck. I tell her that the length of my neck didn't go to my legs, she stole it for herself. Then I'd tell her to bugger off and she'd use her unnaturally long neck to whip her head around and walk away.

What was I thinking about, again? Oh yes, my eyes. They're green.

I know what you're thinking. No, I do not have to drool worthy yet very cliche "dazzling emerald orbs that made the handsome stranger melt on his feet" kind of eyes like in the romance novels (which I have had my fair share of due to my lack of relationships), but instead I possess the "strikingly pond water colored eyes that made all the girl's love interests wince and walk away with their newfound supermodel girlfriends. Later that night the poor pond-girl cried herself asleep alone in her bed, wishing for a better tomorrow." Like in those Made-For-Television movies on the Lifetime Channel that my Mum loves. Oops. I've been mentally ranting again, haven't I?

"Ma'am! I was Headgirl of Hogwarts last year, and I applied, and you sent me my letter for eligibility! And the letter for my interview date!"

"Honey, you're being silly! I know a man who was Headboy in his year and do you know where he is now?"

I decided to humor her by asking. "Where?"

"Running a horrible store in Knockturn Alley!"

"Do I look evil to you? Like a death eater!" I felt like I had been slapped in the face.

She cackled. "Or what about Headgirl of 1972? She works as secretary for the magic reversal squad!"

That couldn't be true. A Headgirl was supposed to be a great honor and… well, wasn't it?

"Lily Evans?"

I turned around slowly, silently fuming at the secretary's taunts.

"Right here!"

"Great, now if you'd just follow me…"

I follow him out of the carpeted waiting room through a large wooden door to the side. This leads us into a long black hallway with a door at the end. Into the door is a labyrinth of passages that seem impossible to navigate. I notice he has his wand out and it is pointing him in the right direction.

I either suspect that this is Mr. Dearborn or his assistant. I expect Mr. Dearborn to be older, and this man looks to be a few years older than me. He has black hair that is slightly gelled for work. He has clear blue eyes that stare straight ahead, not paying any attention to mine assessing him. He wears charcoal black slacks and a pressed blue button down shirt under black robes. His leather shoes glow lightly in the dimly lit hallway.

All I wear is a clean grey skirt that goes down to my knees and a dark red cardigan to keep me warm in the cold Ministry. And I accidentally left my robes back in my apartment.

"Sorry about the long trip, the Unspeakable Headquarters are the deepest department in the Ministry." I wonder if he notices me eying him like a lovesick puppy.

"We're going to the Unspeakable Headquarters?" I am starting to get excited.

"No, why would we bring you to the Headquarters?" He glances at me (for the first time) like I've grown three heads.

Now I feel kind of offended. Maybe it shows on my face, but he quickly corrects himself.

"I am sorry, that was rather rude. I meant to say, why would we bring an applying employee to the headquarters when we haven't even done a background check on you yet?" He is flushed.

"Umm… I don't know. How many people have come in today?"

"You're the third. Don't let that intimidate you; I think the others don't stand a chance."

I blush. Of course he notices.

He stops abruptly at a random door. Surprised, I collide with him and stumble backwards. He laughs lightly before winking and entering the room.

Now I remember what I am here for. I must get this job! Wait… should I enter the room? Will I be called in? What do I do?

A few seconds later an aged man steps out and offers me his hand. I shake it silently hoping it isn't sweaty.

"Hello, I am Mr. Dearborn and I will be interviewing you today."

"Lily Evans." I am so nervous that is all I can reply.

We walk in, he motions me to sit in a chair in front of a desk, and he goes to the one behind it. I notice the nameless assistant is sitting in a chair taking notes in the right corner. I wipe my palms on my skirt subtly.

Mr. Dearborn starts talking as he looks at stack of papers on a clipboard. "Ms. Lily Evans, you are applying for the job as a Secretary for the Department of Mysteries?"

I am about to answer yes when I realize what he really just said. My mouth drops open in horror.

He bursts out laughing, in large guffaws he stutters out, "Just kidding!"

I let out a small giggle. I thought back to the cackling secretary and stop laughing.

"Okay, now let's get down to business." The hilarity must of worn off because Mr. Dearborn stopped laughing.

"I only did that because I knew it would put you at ease, if you get the job as an Unspeakable, you will never pull that on me." He states this solemnly.

I nod; whatever it takes to get this job.

"I see you are a Gryffindor, you have a perfect record for every year in Hogwarts, you were a prefect for two years, and you were Headgirl for the last year." He locks eyes with me for confirmation, I nod again.

"Your wand is a 10 ¼ inch willow, swishy, great for charms, which you received an Outstanding in along with everything else." I smile slightly and try to look modest. Hey you can't blame me, I worked hard for that!

"You seem like the ideal Unspeakable, Lily, and you would have made quite a good Auror. Are you sure you're in the right place?"

Here comes the moment of truth…

"I am pretty sure I am. I would be an Auror, but it doesn't appeal to me ask, but what does an Unspeakable do?" I sit baited breath, waiting for a response.

"They do anything and everything against the Dark arts, Lily." I grin, this is exactly what I wanted. Mr. Dearborn beams seeing that I'm pleased.

"But you must understand Lily, they do even more training than an Auror does."

My smile fades. "What do you mean?"

"Because nobody knows what an Unspeakable does, no one knows that their job is actually more important than an Auror's. The ordinary Unspeakable goes through 5 years of training."

I am speechless. At first I am flattered that I am even being considered once I realize the full prestigiousness of the job, but then I am not sure this job is for me.

"But that is the ordinary applicant. You are certainly not ordinary. I believe you have more experience, and could get by with two or three years of training."

"That's a ridiculous time cut, why am I so qualified?" I don't understand. I look like a sixteen year old, and an older wizard would be much better for this job than I am.

"Because of your references! Professor Dumbledore himself recommended you!" then he added in a whisper, "it also says you're a part of the Order."

It was true, I took an oath last week, but I hadn't thought anyone would know about it.

"I am on it too, if Dumbledore could let you in, we can easily make you an Unspeakable! An Unspeakables work corresponds with the Order's work. Except instead of just hiding out, you'll be setting up everything for the order, along with Ministry work too."

I smiled, maybe I can do this. The whole point of applying to be an Unspeakable was fighting Lord Voldemort.

"But before we take you in we need to ask you some personal questions, don't be afraid to not answer, we'll respect your privacy."

I paused before responding. "Who will have access to this information?" I looked pointedly to the assistant writing everything down.

"You're an Unspeakable at heart, Ms. Evans! As sharp as a tack! No one will have access to this information but the me and a few others, who will be deciding whether or not you are Unspeakable material, which you are. Then we tear it to shreds and burn it. After that it's untraceable."

"Okay, that is acceptable." I wonder what they will ask me; there are some things I would rather not tell.

"Do you still have contact with your parents? We see that you are Muggleborn, and it doesn't matter to us, but they could possibly be put into danger with the status this job gives you."

"My Dad is dead, he died in a car crash during my 3rd year at Hogwarts. My Mum is alive, and I assure you that my Mum isn't too aware of the position I am in." Okay, so maybe I lied a little bit. My Mum is completely in sync with what is going on in the Wizarding world. She even requested for me to subscribe to the Daily Prophet, I have a sneaking suspicion that it was more for the moving photographs than her interest in the current state of the magical world.

"I am sorry to hear that," and he sincerely did, "any other family?"

"My sister, Petunia, but we haven't come in contact with each other since 6th year." He nodded seeing I didn't want to elaborate. Just for some background reference, Petunia (nicknamed Pet or Tunia against her will, may I add) got married that year and moved out. I hardly ever saw her anyways, but now the only time I see her are in the Christmas hols. But technically that doesn't count as contact. She has been avoiding me ever since I received my Hogwarts letter, and when she did speak to me, she was snide and hurtful. There's only so much a girl can take, ya'know? So maybe it was a huge relief when she moved to Surrey, which is a 2 hour drive from here, much to Mum's distaste.

"Any significant others?"

I swear I could see out of the corner of my eye the handsome assistant perk up. Merlin, was he distracting.

"No I am single." I said this while blushing.

Mr. Dearborn coughed out of discomfort before continuing to the next question.

"Have you ever come into contact with a deatheater or a suspicious person or someone you believe to be a future deatheater?"

"Once or twice maybe over the summers."

I don't mention Severus Snape, who I used to be best friends with up until 5th year.

"Yes, the ministry has recorded that and it counts as experience."

I raised my eyebrows. I don't think a fourth year tussle counts as experience. I decide not to say anything.

"Last question. Are you close to anyone else who is in the Order or is choosing to be in a career against the dark arts? No one will see this information, let me assure you."

The leering face of James Potter flashes in my head and disappears just as quickly as it came.

"Errr—Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom are currently in their 2nd week of training, they started early; Marlene Mckinnon is a close friend of mine she's in the Order and works at the Daily Prophet, Remus Lupin is in search of a job—"

He nodded as if to say, I know about _him._

I listed off a few more people before he signaled the end of the interview.

I shook his hand, thanked him for his time, and set off for the waiting room with the assistant at my heels.

Two steps out of the interviewing room and I remembered I had no idea where to go. I sheepishly looked behind me and waited for the assistant to come out.

He came out a minute later with a smile on his gorgeous face. I noticed he had a dimple on his left cheek.

"I think you're going to get it!" he said excitedly.

"Do you really think so?"

Then I started chatting with him like an excited child.

He complimented me and told me all about the job I was going to be hired for.

"But I only know fragments of what and Unspeakable actually does, I am only an assistant of Unspeakable."

I grin and joke, "_If _I become an Unspeakable will I get an assistant too?"

He laughs, "Yes, most definitely… but don't let that get to your head now!"

I laugh and notice we are close to the waiting room.

"When you get the job, we should get lunch sometime."

"That sounds great, but can I know you're name first?" it had just occurred to me that a barely know this guy, and he was already inviting me to lunch. Had it been anyone else, I would have declined immediately.

"Oh sorry, I haven't even introduced myself-"

"and you know basically my life's story-"

"that is true. My name is Eric Thomas, I was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, and I was a Prefect all three years possible."

"Impressive." I say sarcastically.

"Said by Miss Headgirl herself."

I laugh as we enter the waiting room. Ms. Abbot the secretary purses her lips as she sees I made it out alive.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Lily Evans."

"and same for you, Eric Thomas."

"And remember, you will probably be called around 11:30 tomorrow. Once you get the job, send me an owl!"

I smile and pretend not to be assessing his butt as he walks back through the door.

Walking home from the guest entrance to the Ministry I get the sudden urge to jump up and down shouting like a complete maniac. As a treat I go to a quirky Café that always catches my eye when I walk home and order a Chocolate Chunk extra espresso cappuccino with lots and lots of whipcream just because it looks like the most sugary thing on the menu.

It was quite a quaint little coffee house, all the employees very friendly, the patrons very sociable, and the cappuccino was surprisingly delicious. I fished for muggle money in my pocket and dropped a 20 pound note in the plastic jar labeled: To Insure Promptness.

A teenage girl behind the counter looking rather tired and worn, eyes the jar then me wide eyed. I give her a thumbs up and point to the cappuccino before turning around and walking out. I make a mental note to stop there again.

I finish my cappuccino on the way back to my apartment. The usual routine goes; I say hello to the muggle desk clerk named Wendy, do the same for George, who runs the elevator; lose my keys outside my apartment door, have to accio the spares because I forgot where I put them; and then fumble trying to find the lights witch when I finally get inside. Turning around, glad to be home, to glossy haired girls bombard me with hugs and rounds of shouting.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

**I know, I know, I switched to first person perspective. I've decided to pretend that the first chapter was a prologue. So don't sue me! (Btw, if you need to be told, I don't own Harry Potter.)**

**Wisegirl1000: Nope, not a oneshot… just infrequently updated. Thank you for reviewing!**

**To everyone else: reviews are greatly appreciated! Please, they only take a minute! Thanks for reading!**

**-LilyFlower11**


	3. James 1: The Denial

I wake up with a house elf staring me in the face.

After several rounds of screaming between the house elf and I, the poor thing stutters out a few words.

"Th-there's a gu-guest downstairs, Master Pot-tter."

That immediately snaps me awake.

"Who is it?" I growl at the house elf, scaring it and making it scramble a few steps back.

"It's only Master Black…"

I sigh and check the time, the officials will be coming in two hours.

I get up out of bed and shoo the house elf out. It only takes me a few minutes to get dressed and slide down the stairs of the Potter Manor.

First, I can explain. I was planning on moving out of my parents' house next week into a flat with Sirius but you can see… well, that isn't happening.

Mum and Dad haven't talked to me since the Ministry sent a letter to alert them. Honestly, they might never see me again and this is their goodbye?

I went to the kitchen knowing Sirius would be there, and sure enough he was.

"Padfoot, save some of the food for me."

"Calm down mate, at least your house elves cook." I watched as he devoured the last of the breakfast and drank all the pumpkin juice.

"Sometimes I think you've made yourself too comfortable here."

He grinned and made a face. "Your parents love me, they don't care if I eat all the food."

"I'm not sure now mate, I wouldn't come back until my sentence is finished, they were furious last night."

Sirius replied curiously, "What did you get sentenced to? I thought you would have been shipped off to Azkaban by now…"

I groaned. How did he not know? "In about an hour, some bloody Ministry official is coming to change my appearance and send me to a flat for whole, entire year. Then I won't be able to perform magic until I "prove myself capable of using it". How the hell am I supposed to do that when I'm not allowed to use it?" I rolled my eyes, "And all you got was 2 weeks of charity service."

"I know right? They didn't even delay Auror training!"

I gave Sirius a dark look.

"Hey, I heard from some buddies I made in training that Evans is applying to be an Unspeakable."

My eyes grow. "You made _buddies _in Auror training without me? We were going to do that together! Sirius, how could you?" I feel betrayed. That was the top activity we were going to do together.

"You never showed up! What was I supposed to do? Look like a loner while everyone else was making plans for lunch?"

I gave him a dirty look for his logic. "Fine. I guess that makes sense. Wait. What did you say about Evans?"

Sirius laughed. "I knew that would catch your attention. Someone told me that Evans is applying to be an Unspeakable, and there's a pretty good chance she'll get accepted."

Both our heads arch forward and we start to whisper slightly.

"Blimey… what do they do anyways? Have you heard if she's dating someone?"

"Nah I don't know. This isn't Hogwarts anymore, Prongs. You can't just track down the bloke and knock him into obviation . You could get chucked to Azkaban for that. And… don't you think it's time to let her go? Y'know, start new?" Sirius avoided looking me in the face.

"We've gone over this before! Evans will get the stick out of her arse and realize that she's in love with me soon enough! And don't you think it's a little too late for a clean start?"

"Yes, you've got that one thing right. But to tell you the truth, I think you're in denial. It's time to grow up! We're not in Hogwarts! She's already forgotten about you! It's time to move on!"

Sirius was shouting. I could feel my face growing red. My vision started to blur, even with my glasses on.

"Get out." I growl and startle Sirius out of his rant.

"What's wrong?"

"I said, GET OUT." Now I'm the one shouting.

I took out my wand, ready to use it for the last time.

"Don't take out your wand, now. Don't do anything you might regret, James!"

"Don't make me do anything I will regret, Sirius. Get out." I jab him in the arm with the tip and he backs up towards the swinging door of the kitchen.

"Out. Now." Now I am jabbing it harder, taking out my frustration on him.

He runs out. "I'll tell Moony and Wormtail for you, okay?" he looks at me for confirmation but I only press my lips together.

"We'll come to visit you, alright?" In response I quickly swish my wand and the door slams shut. Now I am breathing heavily in a large empty foyer waiting for an Official to come and it just strikes me of how alone I am at the moment. I don't think I have ever been so alone.

A timid knock comes in the direction of the door. A grin overcomes my face.

"Padfoot…" I open the door, but it isn't Sirius staring me in the face.

"Mr. Potter, is everything alright?"

It is a man in Ministry robes.

"Fine."

I let him in and guide him to the Family Room.

"Okay first things first, could I have you're wand please?" The Ministry official is looking over a clipboard with a bored look on his face.

Fear strikes me. "Are you going to snap it?"

The official rolls his eyes. "No. Not yet. If you do not complete your sentence correctly _then _we snap it."

"Okay…" I slowly hold out my want.

The official grabs it and shoves it into his pocket. "If you don't complete the sentence _I _get to snap it, you know."

"Good to know." I say sharply.

His eyes run over his clipboard. "Next order in business, we are changing your appearance. You don't get to choose but what do you prefer?"

"How much do you have to change?"

"You have to be unrecognizable."

I groan. I would say that he could change my hair a shade lighter then go back home to his meaty ogre life, but I don't think that would receive a good response.

"Hmmm… Blonde hair, blue eyes… leave the glasses, I like them. Don't remove my six pack, I might need that to impress the witches." I wink and he gives me a dirty look. Probably jealous, "you could make me a little shorter; it won't make a difference; you could make my hair lie flat, that would add some variety-"

"OKAY, okay, I get it!" He sounds very annoyed. Then he adds in a grumble, "This is a punishment not a makeover."

I pretend not to hear him that way I can make one more request. "If you are going to change my appearance you might as well make me attractive. Well, any more attractive than you can make me than now." I laugh and gesture to my general body and face.

He rolls his eyes once again. He kind of reminds me of Lily. "Anything to get out of here faster." Yep, definitely Lily. "Please take off your glasses and shirt." He awkwardly coughs. I am about to say something like: 'I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way.' But I realize it wouldn't improve the tension filled air. Once I do I noticed he noticed my abs. Oh yeah…

"This might feel funny. And don't try to get any of your idiot friends to reverse it, it won't work."

"What idiot friends?" I ask innocently. But I know that all three of them—even Moony- Have probably caused enough trouble to be sent to the Ministry, but nothing serious. Remus was probably only sent as a witness.

His wand taps in different places. On my scalp, eyebrows, under my eyes, around my neck, it touches my lips (which he then quickly rubbed his wand on his robe before continuing), then my shoulders and various areas on my chest.

He tells me it's okay to put my shirt back on, but he confiscates my glasses, saying that the glasses would make me too recognizable (and mutters a poor apology) . He hands me an address on a piece of official Ministry parchment and he tells me that if I don't pack up only my closest belongings (not too many, apparently) and move to that location by 3 pm the Ministry _will _chuck me in Azkaban. But I am ready to leave right now; I don't want to encounter my parents.

And right before I slam our front door in his face he says something astounding to me. "Mr. Potter, if you _really _wanted to be more attractive-or appeal more to the witches- I would improve your ego first. No one likes an overconfident prick."

Then he apparated right off our family's doorstep.

Merlin, some people need to get ahold of their manners!

I travelled to the top most level of the house where my room was and decided how I was supposed to say what might be my last goodbye to my childhood home.

I decided to avoid it altogether and started to pack all my belongings.

In the end, all I really packed was all my clothes (most of which are wizard wear), a toothbrush, some muggle money I somehow found under my bed, two pairs of shoes, a turkey sandwich, a chocolate frog, my broomstick (which went immobile), the invisibility cloak (which probably works because the Ministry doesn't know I have it), my headboy pin (for old times sake), and 3 Quiddich Captain pins for all three years I was captain (fourth, sixth, and seventh year).

This made me realize how pathetic my life is going to be without magic. Maybe Sirius is right, I am in denial about leaving Hogwarts.

I decide to look in the mirror and see if the Official got my request right. Surprise, surprise, he didn't.

The new James Potter has dark sandy brown hair that looks like it flew a marathon on a broom (as usual), light honey eyes that will freak me out every time I look in the mirror, tan skin that definitely doesn't belong in Britain, a small amount of freckles that are where the rims of my glasses used to rest, and it looks like my jaw got a little squarer. I spot a small birthmark on the shoulder part of my collar bone. At least he didn't get rid of my abs, I would have noticed if he did.

I am now thoroughly pissed. I look like a foreigner! From Spain (I have a summer home there, though.) or America or I don't know. The Ministry guy had reminded me that this was a punishment and that the main point wasn't about finding new people to date. I wonder if someone would even date someone this ridiculous. I tell myself it could be worse, I could look like Severus Snape… or any Slytherin for that matter.

If anything I probably look like some timid Hufflepuff. An attractive Hufflepuff, but a timid one at that.

I don't even know how to get to the flat. I look at the paper and don't even recognize the address. I'll start by walking.

There's a not on the front door that I hadn't noticed before.

_Dear James,_

_ We love you, but you must mature and start acting like an adult. There is a driver waiting for you at the end of the driveway. That is all we'll help you with. Excluding the money, because we don't want you to starve. But other than that, you must learn to fight your own fights from now on. You are an adult now. Remember that we love you, and we won't see you until your sentence is over, it is for your own good. Good luck,_

_Mom and Dad_

There is a muggle cab at the end of our driveway and the driver raises his eyebrows when he sees me. Even this stranger doubts my appearance. He opens the back door for me so I assume I sit back there and he puts my duffle in the trunk.

I hand him the piece of parchment and he drives there silently. He doesn't even ask for money after he hands me my duffel. He just drives off just as silently as he driven me here.

I look around and see a quaint bookstore and a neighboring coffee house across the street. People inside are laughing and chatting and inside the bookstore people are drinking tea and coffee while having what looks to be quiet conversations and reading books.

Where I stand there is a large upscale apartment/condo looking complex where you usually see snooty people walking their cats. I suspect I was put here because of my pureblood status, and for that reason only.

The building is built of brown bricks and lots of windows and outdoor terraces. As the apartments get higher the more vacant they look. No chairs or tables or plants. I bet that's where I am.

I enter a well carpeted lobby with a desk in the center. The desk is guarding two silver doors with 2 white arrows going up or down on each.

I walk up to the desk and set eyes on a bored looking woman wearing gaudy makeup and poofed up hair reading a magazine.

I coughed and waited for her to look up. She didn't. I coughed and started to speak. "Excuse me…" when she didn't look up I started a little louder, "EXCUSE me…"

She looked up and blinked for a few seconds. Then the blinking stopped and she started to flutter her eyes. What the heck.

"Yes, sirrr?"

"I am actually looking for someone, could you please tell me what room they're in?"

She nodded her head while smiling.

"I am actually looking for James Potter, he should be moving in sometime soon."

She sighed as if I disappointed her. "_Actually, _I can't give room numbers to random, but cute, strangers without knowing their name and _other information." _Then she winked.

The one thing I understand is the _other _information she wanted to know was my relationship status.

I lean in. "Are you sure you can't pull a few strings? This is important." I am really going to regret seeing her every time I leave my room.

"Well… only if you promise to visit again." She said as she twirled a strand of greasy looking blonde hair around her finger.

"I absolutely promise." I say this while trying to put the most charming look on my face, and I feel the utmost disgusted with myself. At least I hope it looks charming on this new face, for all I know, it could look like constipation.

She giggles and I know I did it right. "Mr. James Potter has been residing in room 18 since yesterday. I haven't seen him yet so don't count on him being there."

I nod in understanding. "Yeah that's ok, we're close mates. Hey, what days do you work?" Putting the charming face on again.

Who am I kidding, I am always charming.

"I work Mondays through Thursdays from 9am to 3pm. Feel free to visit me." She adds another wink, but it doesn't work very well because her eyes are still trying to flutter.

I let out a rude snort. "Could you tell me where the stairs are?"

"There's 2 elevators right over there if you feel like using them. 6th floor." She point behind her.

I walk there slowly and suspiciously press a button pointing up.

The door opens and the unattractive desk clerk phrases one last question. "Can I have your name?"

As the door closes I say loud enough for her to hear, "No you may not."

I press the 6th button out of 8 and I can feel the "elevator" start to move.

It goes up and I realize there must be only 3 apartments on each floor, so they must be enormous. I don't know if this is a good thing or they did it to remind me of my loneliness.

I find the right apartment and find the hidden key under a potted plant. It takes me a while to figure out how to use the key.

I walk in and the room is already well lit by the wall made of windows. The room is already furnished with all new furniture and the kitchen in a different room is filled with shiny things that I guess are used to cook.

There are three bedrooms all of which have master bathrooms and one of which has a king sized bed. I take the one with the big bed.

The next room is filled with irony. It seems to be a family room. There are several muggle contraptions that might have been mentioned in Muggle Studies had I been listening.

I notice there is also a house elf sitting on the Victorian looking setee with clawed feet and red velvet cushions. Wait. A house elf is sitting in my new apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sooo… no reviews? C'mon people! What does James's new appearance remind you of? Just wondering? I didn't have anyone in mind when I decided on it, but does it remind you of anyone famous or anyone close to you? I don't know… please leave a review they truly mean a lot to me. It should only take a minute. Please?**

**-LilyFlower11 **


	4. Lily 2: Drunken Nights and Rugburns

Okay, honestly it was not as bad as it could have been.

Thinking about it now, it really could have been a whole lot worse.

Marlene and Alice decided to ambush me two steps into the apartment and scare the living daylights out of me. I had literally pulled out my wand and prepare a stunning spell when the wand was jerked out of my hand.

"Calm down, little one! It's just us…"Alice laughed and put the wand on the table in front of the couch.

"And we brought firewhiskey!" Marlene was already giggling madly, probably already on her second shot.

"Merlin Marlene, save some for the rest of us!"

Alice pulled out two other glasses and stole the jug of firewhiskey from Marlene. She then pulled out a few bottles of butterbeer and mixed them equally before handing me a glass.

I took a small sip and immediately spit it out.

"Blimey Alice, that's disgusting!" My mouth gagged, not a good mix. The sweetness of the butterbeer counteracted the burning of the firewhiskey.

"It'll taste better when you're drunk." Marlene shouted from the other room.

I grumbled. Who said I was going to get drunk?

Alice came up from behind me holding one of the flowers from the vase sitting on my kitchen countertop.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Lily."

She put the abnormally large flower in my hair and brushed my hair behind my shoulder to keep it from falling out.

From the other room I heard a shout.

"What the hell-?"

Wondering what muggle contraption of mine Marlene broke this time, my ear drums bursted as a loud song on the radio blasted from the other room. If I hadn't been panicking so much over the volume, I would have been amused as Marlene came running from the other room like the sky was on fire.

I ran headfirst into the room and plugged my ears, regardless of how useless it was. The earplugging, I mean.

Trying my hardest to be heard over the music I shouted to Alice, "Don't be such a spoilsport, Alice! Come on in!"

I saw her chug her mixture before running in and screaming at the top of her lungs.

My poor neighbors.

Marlene brought the firewhiskey with her and we took turns chugging it.

I was getting extremely dizzy.

How did I not notice how extremely loud Marlene was at Hogwarts?

When a song Alice didn't like came on the late night radio she took off her shoe and threw it at the stereo.

For some reason it was hilariously funny when her appalling aim victimized the lamp sitting innocently on top of the stereo. The beautiful stained glass lamp shade shatter into small pieces all over the hardwood floor.

Marlene (who was a keeper in her glory days at Hogwarts) guffawed and Alice, angry and humiliated, started a tussle.

Oh brother.

"You're awful! Even the Chudley Cannons wouldn't want you on their team!" Marlene started her Quiddich tirade.

"Yeah, who are you to call me out on? Huh?" Alice paused for a second, grasping for a proper comeback, "Well remember that one game against the Ravenclaws?"

"I'm sorry, that's kinda vague and it appears my memory is a little fuzzy. Care to elaborate?"

Marlene and I watched Alice amusedly.

"It was a while ago… I think." I snorted. "Oh yes now I remember! The score was 20 to 160, Ravenclaw in the lead. The seeker was counting on you and the chasers to pull Gryffindor ahead enough for you to win if and when he caught the golden snitch. Alas, the reserve chaser was pulled in due to injury and you had NO IDEA WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Alice continued on pompously, "Ravenclaw scored several more times due to your lack of skill. When finally, after_ two and a half hours_ into the game, Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch! A sore loss for Gryffindor and the Quiddich cup. Might I add, because you are a rubbish keeper!"

I groaned, having no idea where Alice's remarkable memory was coming from. Merlin, I don't remember this and Alice is worse Quiddich wise than I am!

Marlene scoffed. "That was in third year, Alice! I was the youngest player on the team! May I remind you I had sprained my wrist the previous day and we hadn't a reserve keeper!"

I knew how long their arguments could last. Things could get ugly pretty soon.

"Were you or were you not a witch in third year? Even bloody first years know how to fix sprains! And if you went to Madam Pomphrey she could have healed it in a millisecond!" Alice did have a point there.

"Well if _somebody_ hadn't pushed me into talking to my longtime crush Dave Miller then I wouldn't have fallen down the stairs in surprise when he started talking to me after Divination!"

Haha, I remember that incident.

"I WAS DOING YOU A FAVOR!" Alice shouted outraged.

I waited for Marlene's retort, watching the altercation like a tennis match.

Maybe I should stop drinking the Firewhiskey like pumpkin juice because I swear I just heard a knock on the door.

HOLY SHIT. No. Nononononononononono! No.

I know who it is. I think.

I turned down the music and offered the Firewhiskey to Alice and Marlene.

Alice gladly took a gulp.

Marlene started whispering panicked words in my ear.

"Who is that? You don't reckon it's your landlord do you? Is he gonna kick you out? Do you think?"

I pushed her away and prowled (okay, staggering) to the door.

Sneakily looking through the eyehole, I caught sight of the predator.

"The snake has slithered! The snake has slithered!" I slur shouted in the direction of Marlene and Alice.

The bloke standing in the corridor looked towards the eyehole, knowing I was there.

Oops. Maybe I said that louder than I thought I had.

Alice came up from behind me with another large sunflower in her hand.

She carefully tucked it behind my other ear. "-the hell, Lily? Was that code?"

I noticed she was slurring too.

Marlene came up behind me laughing rather loudly.

Before I could stop her she jerked open the door. "Who's knocking this late at-?"

Ugh. My friends are such drunks.

"Pardon me sir? Is there any reason you are intruding this- errmm- _early_ in the morning?" I think I was rather convincing, if I do say so myself. Marlene, the happy drunk she was, didn't seem to think so.

She giggled madly before declaring for the entire world to hear, "Lily-billy? Are you drunk? Haha! You are dru-unk! Heh. You never get drunk." She burst into another fit of giggles.

Alice, suddenly seeing the hilarity in the situation, joined in.

My face turned as red as a tomato. Suddenly feeling sober, I turned back to the imposer of our girl's night.

It was the guy from directly above me. I remembered he was the one with an obsession of motorcycles.

"Could you please keep it down? Some of us have to work tomorrow!"

Alice groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow's a Saturday…" Marlene said in an abrupt morbid voice that for some reason it sent shivers down my spine.

The giggling stopped from Alice, who turned and sent a somewhat puzzled look at Evan, the motorcycle hobbyist.

Evan rolled his eyes in an obnoxious fashion as Alice had moments earlier. "Yes, some people work on Saturdays."

I could see Marl's mood changing. As we learned from many Quiddich after parties, Marlene may seem like the happy drunk type, but she really is the bipolar drunk type.

Alice grumbled, "Not again…"

I shot a dark look at my neighbor. I had moved in two weeks ago, so the poor guy had no idea what he was dealing with.

"TOMORROW'S A SATURDAY, DIMWIT!"

I had noticed around the beginning of first year, but Marlene considered Saturday a rest day. Like an oasis in the desert. If she didn't get her Saturday Sleep Day, there would be hell to pay. Marls and I were alike in many ways. Like this one. But at least I don't get drunk and start attacking people over it.

Just as she lunged I grabbed her by the waist and reeled her in.

She was screaming obscenities as Alice pulled her into my bedroom to calm her down.

I didn't even spare an apologetic glance to the furious fellow.

"I—AM- GOING—TO-PRESS -CHARGES!" Evan was taking deep huffs of air, attempting to (and failing miserably) to calm himself down.

"Hey this is my flat, buster! I should be pressing charges on you!" I kept eye contact as I swung the door shut, amusing myself by thinking of what he would do in the outside hall fuming.

Walking into my bedroom I saw the small television turned on across from my bed and noticed Alice and Marlene in their night clothes, taking turns sipping from the firewhiskey.

I started laughing. Hard.

Needless to say, laughter is contagious. And I was surprised another neighbor didn't come knowing on my door in attempt to control to wild fire.

*-!-*

I woke up with an annoying light burning my forehead.

Which was pounding. Agonizingly.

Why am I lying on the floor when my bed is two feet away?

I distantly recalled making carpet angels with Alice and Marlene. No wonder there is a rug burn on my elbow. And my collar bone. _How the hell do you get a rugburn on your collarbone?_

I got up slowly and staggered to the kitchen. Was that a hand I stepped on? Oh yes it was. Sorry Marlene!

On the way to my kitchen I noticed glass on my hardwood floor. Ouch, I got a cut on my foot. WHY WAS THERE GLASS ON THE FLOOR?

In the kitchen Alice was already awake resting her head on her pillow on my countertop.

"Morning, Lily." I mumbled something in response.

"Look what arrived at your door at 11 this morning? Bloody woke me up, it did!"

She pushed over a small caldron. Careful not to put my face into the steam I took a wiff of the fragrance. It was a common pepper up potion! Thoughtful, albeit creepy.

"So Lily, do you have any secret wizard neighbors that were home last night to hear our drunken screaming?"

I faltered. What _happened _last night?

Alice took three glasses out of the cabinets and filled each with equal amount of pepperup potion until there was none left.

Marls, the sly witch she was, walked in cheerful and chipper as you can in a hangover.

"Why Lily-Billy, who are the flowers from?"

I pulled the sunflowers out from behind my ears. "Errr, Alice I think."

"_Shut up!" _ Alice held up a glass in a toast.

"Don't drink that you dingo!" I snatched the glass from her hand. "It could be poisoned!"

"If you aren't going to let me drink that, don't talk so loud."

Marlene groaned. "I can't tell if the hangover is making everything unbearably loud or if the music last night funked my hearing."

What music…?

"And I wasn't talking about those flowers silly billy…Lily… the ones behind you." Marlene pointed to the vase behind me.

"Oh yes, these were delivered with the potion." Alice said.

The bouquet was made up of pink and white lilies, they were beautiful. And very ironic. They smelled surprisingly good. Especially considering the hangover made every sense extremely… strong.

I think there's a fragrance charm on it. I told this to Alice.

"C'mon Lily, don't be thick! You have a secret admirer!" Alice fumed. She snatched the potion back and gulped it down.

"Instant relief…" she murmured.

"Alice! We're adults now! You're officially a part of the order, doing real missions already! You can't be behaving like this!" I fumed.

Marlene took her glass and downed it in a second. She sighed before continuing the conversation. The only reason she joined the situation is because she sensed a fight coming. Merlin, the woman couldn't resist.

"Lily, is this the jealousy thing again? You last week when Dumbledore talked-"

"Yes, Marlene! I remember what Dumbledore said! And I'm not jealous!"

Dumbledore had told me in private that he had a special job for me but I had to secure a job in the ministry first, that way I could support myself.

And I could understand that, no problem. It's just, that's what I wanted to do… fight evil deatheaters!

Sorry, excuse that. I had a moment of weakness. Every hero has a flaw.

Ermm… back to the point. "Lily, just a few days ago I remember you calling us and saying that you wanted a new beginning, to start new. To be different! How's that working out for you?"

I grabbed a paper towel to wipe the blood off my foot from the piece of glass I stepped on.

The audacity of them! They were implying that I couldn't live outside the box! Or something like that.

"Lily you haven't changed at all! You are the same stiff, rule abiding Headgirl you were at Hogwarts!"

I sputtered. "I am not! I mean—I never was, a rule abiding headgirl… stiff! Would a stiff headgirl get tipsy at a Quiddich afterparty? Or practically fail transfiguration?"

I heard Marls mutter 'did Lily just say tipsy?' before bursting into fits of giggles.

"Lily that was one drink before you called it quits, then you blackmailed the whole common room into retiring early or you said you'd get McGonagall!" Alice's shouts resounded in my ears, "and you just barely passed, you didn't fail! Okay, maybe you have a point there, nevermind."

I snorted. Just to prove my point I picked up the glass and chugged it. Huh. It did give instant relief.

"I have started new! I applied to a job yesterday and met a cute bloke!"

Marlene laughed. "Yeah, right! Lily, you haven't dated since fourth with Gideon Prewett!"

Alice snickered (Gideon was her brother). In the end we decided to remain friends because he was two years older than me… and, well, even though Gideon was older that Potter, he still had issues with him. That was in the beginning of his, err, crush. But Gideon and I are still friends to this day, honestly. And after that I am sad to say no one else wanted to risk dating me.

I saw a message on my answering machine and hoped for the best. If it was a message from the library because of an overdue book I think I would die of embarrassment.

"Hello Ms. Lily Evans, this is a message from Owen Thomas calling to congratulate you on getting the job you applied for yesterday. Mr. Dearborn would like to congratulate you also, and says that he will meet you in the waiting room you were in yesterday to show you around. I'll probably see you Monday, so we can talk about lunch… see you, bye."

I blushed as Alice and Marlene stared at me in silence.

"We'll have to meet him then sometime…" Alice's eyebrows rose as if she didn't believe it.

Honestly, is there any justice in this world?

Changing the subject I started, "Can you believe that at this time last year we would be on the Hogwarts Express?"

Marlene and Alice nodded mutely. We all took a stroll down memory lane for a moment.

"Listen Lily, we should do this again sometime, okay? I've got to go clean up and meet Frank. I have Auror training again on Monday, so if I don't do all this now when will I do it?" Alice said this while chuckling.

Marlene and I waved as she picked up her jacket off the couch and left quickly.

I sighed. "Actually Lily, I should probably get going too. Tomorrow we are interviewing a bunch of interns for the Dailey Prophet, so who knows what will go on without me?" She waited for a response and all she received was a shake of my head.

She left in equal quickness.

Alone in the flat, I cleaned up the glass on the floor and the puke in the carpet.

I really needed to get out of the house.

Nothings better than the present! I slid on my shoes and walked in the direction of the drugstore to get ointment for my rug burn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**The-Untempered-Schism666: Of course! Sorry for the delay… oops…**

**Something to look forward to: James meets his babysitter! **

**He jobhunts! And… errrr, other surprises!**

**Reviews would be appreciated!**

**-Lilyflower11**


	5. James 2: Cora and Rugby Players

It was an odd sight to see. A house elf sitting on me couch. Actually, I take that back. It wasn't odd at all. That couch is a stranger to me! Why would it be strange to see a house elf sitting on a couch?

Well, I guess it is strange because they're supposed to be in the kitchens not sitting on random, uncomfortable looking couches.

"So," I started. This was rather awkward. The house elves I know are usually jumping around, trying to help you… and they're usually timid. This house elf just looked up at me with it's big dark eyes, and it was rather creepy. It's like the thing could read my soul. "My name's James Potter. What brings you here, uhhhh, elf?"

"My name isn't Elf!" it shouted temperamentally. I recoiled, not used to this persecution among house elves. It calmed itself down. "My name is Cora. I was sent here by the Ministry to keep you in line. I have work to do if you do not mind." The female house elf said each word individually, as if speech were a gift. She obviously didn't want to be here and I felt the same way. Sadly, she probably had more freedom than I did, and knowing this was tragic.

"Listen… Cora," I paused, "You don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, so why don't you do us a favor, yeah? If you just get up and waddle out, then I will be free from this babysitter act and you will do whatever you house elves do in your spare time." I don't understand why house elves go ballistic when you offer them a break. And maybe if I thought this unusual house elf would be different, well she wasn't.

"Listen Mr. Potter," She said in her semi-squeaky voice. "There is something you and I need to come to an understanding upon for this to work out properly. You do what you must do, and you will do it right. Once you complete this necessary task, we will both receive a freedom that was never…" she searched for the right word, "_comprehended_ to this degree. For wizardkind and elfkind may I add?"

I have come to the conclusion that it is easier to respect someone—or something- when they weren't worshiping - or cleaning- the ground you walked on. This might be a great lesson to add to my list of achievements.

One step closer to gaining back my magic. One epiphany at a time.

Oh I do have my amusing bits, don't I?

Oh, who am I kidding? I am always amusing.

In a good way of course.

"What do you mean receive freedom? I am not gaining anything out of this! What are _you_ gaining, Cora?"

Cora suddenly looked nervous. "Heh—what do you- gaining! What could I—a meager house elf—gain? You can't possibly suggest—"

I smiled knowingly. "Cora, I may have just met you, but you are a terrible liar."

She smiled and twisted a yellow and black woolen scarf (Hufflepuff?) and looked down at her bare feet she stood on her toes the pressed her heels to the floor. She had a shy smile on her face. "Nooo… You, Mr. Potter… are silly… very silly."

"Now Cora," I said wagging my finger, "don't go off telling lies like this. It will make people think wrongly of you!"

Merlin's mustache! Was I flirting with a house elf? No I wasn't, I can't! I was just using the Potter charm to put her at ease. Yeah.

"So what _are_ you gaining, Cora, hmmm? Trying to change the subject?"

She rolled her eyes in a way I have never seen a House Elf do before. "No." She said in a certain (squeaky) voice. "Master Fudge told me that if I do—erm—this, he'll give me _freedom."_ She whispered the word like a whiff of smoke, precarious, and hard to catch.

"Is Fudge your master?" Fudge shouldn't have. Nothing gets past a Marauder, and Cora doesn't stand a chance. Think of all the confidential information she knows!

"Master Fudge is not my master! No, no! Not at all. Lady Bri—" she coughed, "No she died… so I was sent to the Ministry. And I want to be free. She promised me! And-and I st-stood out. So they sent me to Fudge with cold, scary, cloaked things." She got a dormant look on her face and I knew the scary, cloaked things were dementors. I let her continue before I might decide to murder the Minister with a muggle weapon. "I met him, and he had a few _issues_ to deal with," she gave me a look that said I was the issue that caught him off guard. "He was very… scattered when he came back to the office the dementors held me in. So he just made a proposition and I accepted. And I'm here now. Heh, I made quite a stir in the Ministry. I demanded _freedom_." She said the word with as much reverence as before. The image made me want to laugh. A tiny, quivering elf dodging ministry officials demanding freedom. Hilarious.

I suspect that the dementors didn't 'know' that they were guarding a house elf, maybe they only know they are guarding something with emotions. Maybe that wasn't relevant. I don't know. Who knows?

"Oh yes, speaking of my _freedom_," she said in her kind-of-squeaky-but-more-squeaky-than-not voice, "my first task is to tell you that in public, because your task will require you in public for at least a little while, if someone asks for your name, you are not to use James Potter."

Oh. That puts a damper on things. "What name should I give myself, Cora?" I asked for her input. "Preferably something that sounds rather similar to James Potter…" I trailed of thinking.

She twisted her scarf. I remembered that she might not be used to being asked to voice her opinion. "Um, I don't know…"

"I bet I can find a better name that you can! And I can do it quicker than you can I bet!" I feigned a look of pensiveness, as if I were taking this competition seriously.

And that was all the encouragement that Cora needed to begin brainstorming with me.

Minutes passed by. Honestly, I could not think of a good name. All the ones that popped in my head sounded fake and cheesy. I would have trouble trusting myself if I told someone my name was Norbert Schnitzlheimer.

"Ohhh! I think I found a perfect name!" she quivered. She delivered the name without a drumroll, "Bob Junior! No—I mean Ferdinand! Ferdinand Junior! I found a book about the great Ferdinand, once. He reminds me of you. "

I'd hate to break it to Cora, but I really don't care to be compared to a guy named Ferdinand.

"Ferdinand the Bull!" She continued.

Oh. Well… I wouldn't say I am like a bull either.

"You see, my previous master had a taste for muggle things! But who can blame her? They're fascinating…"

She doesn't know me, she must have a really bad judge of character if she thinks I resemble a bull.

"I am very flattered that you made this connection, and maybe I'll read that book! Merlin knows that in the next year I'll have plenty of spare time on my hands. But let's get back to brainstorming, shall we?"

Cora sighed, obviously wanting to continue talking about this Bull Bloke.

"Okay, how about Lance Chesterfield? Handsome sounding, right?"

Cora shot a disgruntled look in my direction. "No, that won't work for a foreigner."

Okay now I feel offended.

"You know, I don't usually look like this."

She raised the area that there would be eyebrows on a house elf.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, to be modest, I was very handsome."

"I think you need to work on your modesty." She changed the subject, "how about Charles Proctor!"

"Erm. Charles… do you think that really fits this. I gestured to my complexion.

Cora twisted her scarf again. "No, maybe not. But does Lance really fit _that _either?" She said, also pointing to my general complexion.

"I resent that!" Actually, I think Lance fits my appearance well.

"Julian? James Julian? James Julian Junior?"

Hmm… I could get used to that. Jason, I mean. Not James Jason Junior.

"Julian Proctor!"

"I don't know Julian… Proctor?"

I laughed at the name usage. But Cora had a point there.

"Page, Proctor, Parks, Perez, just let it come to your head." Cora made a point that my surname doesn't really matter.

I nodded my head. "Do you know where the sink is? I am kind of thirsty."

"Well there's a teashop across the street, why don't you get something there? Your parents supplied some muggle money; have fun Julian!" Cora pushed me to the opening corridor where my jumper hung on a coat rack.

She shoved a heavy wallet in the jumper pocket and shoved me out the door.

Ha she forgot I had the keys to come back in.

I heard the chain lock from the other side. Seems like I won't be coming back in very soon.

I sighed and stomped down to the lobby where I nodded to the clerk girl. Not that she noticed, she was once again immersed in her magazine.

Down the street I entered the tea shop after being practically murdered by a machine that was chugging its way down the street like it owned London.

Merlin, where was that drivers manners? I learned swears that Sirius would wince at.

Luckily no one noticed my bloody nose when I entered the shop.

Many people were sitting at tables drinking steamed and iced drinks while reading the paper or playing chess and conversing quietly.

The menu hangs behind the cashiers table with numbers lined next to the drinks.

I decided on a peculiar drink called coffee with Irish cream and no sugar.

After arguing with the cashier over the currency I realized muggles lead messed up lives. What the hell is a 'shilling?'

I waited for what felt like a day when a girl finally handed me a paper cup with a plastic cover. On the side was a sloppily written 'Nina' and a really long number.

A girl around my age sent me a thumbs up from behind the counter.

I turned around before she could assault me about these shillings.

Sitting down at a table next to a window alone, I took a first sip of this muggle drink.

Eugh. "THIS IS DISGUSTING!" I shouted and spat all over my table.

The tea shop went silent and I realize I didn't say that in my head.

The girl from behind the counter shot me a scowl and turned her back to me.

From behind me, a rather plump bloke my age grabbed a few napkins from the table dispenser and mopped up the cooling coffee before throwing the napkins in the rubbish bin and coming back.

He held out his hand and shook my vigorously.

" Clark Cooper, pleasure to meet you. I am a huge fan! Wow that goal you made last week was spectacular. Have you recovered from your injury yet? That was a hard foul by the Brumbies, I swear I thought they were gonna get disqualified…" He blubbered on like this for several more minutes until I finally took the innovative to rudely interrupt him.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He froze. "You mean you aren't Aaron Montgomery from the British Lions?"

"What?"

"Y'know, rugby?"

"Erm, no?"

"I am terribly sorry, this is so humiliating . My Mum always told me I should have stuck to Quiddich—I am horrible with faces too, sorr—"

"Quiddich, you say?"

And that was where our friendship began.

*-!-*

We sat there for an hour, exchanging stories of rebelling against the ministry, flying for the Appleby Arrows, and other insane stuff.

Across the street I saw a flash.

No one else in the shop noticed, but it was rather suspicious. I think someone apparated. Right there, in the middle of a busy muggle street!

Now I am not one to be stupid, but that is just to suspicious to let go.

Mentally I was arguing with myself. 'You haven't even a wand! If it's Deatheater you won't be able to fend them off! But the Deatheater won't recognize you anyways, dimwit!' Blah blah blah... Ignoring my head, my body took the upper hand.

I abruptly stood up and no questions asked, Clark did too.

I motioned him to follow me as I threw my coffee cup away in the rubbish bin.

This time looking both ways, I crossed the street and only got honked at.

I think I recognized the person we were trailing for no reason. I couldn't see them through the crowd of people, but it narrowed down that they were a wizard. Witch. I think she's a witch. Well it's not like it isn't possible for a witch to be a Deatheater so there might still be a chance to get some action. Wait... I wouldn't hit a girl, would I? Deatheater or not?

The crowd cleared and I realized the witch was heading to the drugstore next to the neighboring bookshop.

I don't even know why I am following them. If it is a deatheater then I won't be able to do anything anyways. To live as a muggle is not to contact the ministry every time there is a sighting. It just feels odd. Ominous. Like I was destined to follow them.

Oh Merlin, I convinced McGonagall to let me drop Divination in my fourth year for a reason, didn't I?

Enough with this fate crap.

Finally I could get a clear view of the suspicious person and I recognized her instantly.

Why am I so surprised?

I stopped dead and Clark crashed into me.

I swear I could hear screaming in the distance. I hope it isn't me.

Despite the screaming, she didn't turn around.

COULD NO ONE HEAR THE SCREAMING?

I was flailing and stumbling around so much that Clark had to pull me into a side ally to calm me down.

He shook my shoulders, asking me what was the problem.

Fate?

Destiny?

Karma?

Reality?

Lily Evans.

Should I be surprised?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Really long update? Yes! rejoice! **

**Thanks to Guest and MoonstoneGold13 for reviewing! **

**Can anyone review what they think of this chapter? Was James a little too surprised Lily was in the neighborhood? I mean honestly, where there's Lily there's James! Obviously… And what did you think of Cora? Reviews would be appreciated!**


	6. Lily 3: Tom Cruise and Death Eaters

I apparated on the sidewalk across from the teashop without any muggles noticing and continued to the drugstore. Maybe I should have at least used a charm to straighten out my crumpled clothes or at least brushed my hair before I decided to make a public appearance, but alas, we all have our flaws.

That didn't stop me from running my fingers through my hair in a lame attempt to get the tangles out.

At least I remembered to bring money.

Actually, my need for ointment isn't that great, and I am not completely sure why I even headed out in the first place. It was probably my need to be around people. Just the presence of other living things would put me in a better mood than I am now.

Why am I even feeling this way? Why am I…grumpy?

I suppose the heart to heart I was looking forward to never happened with Alice and Marlene, so I am looking for someone to speak with.

Unless I am going to give out free samples of laundry detergent, I don't think I am going to get any heart to heart conversations with anyone any time soon.

But Mum does live in Cokeworth. Cokeworth is what, 70 miles from here? Apparation. Apparation is the key to everything nowdays isn't it? Well, Apparation and the summoning charm, that is.

But I don't think I can apparate in public again without getting noticed. Hmmm, there is an ally to the left I could just hide and apparate there.

I crossed into an ally and hid behind a rubbish bin and prepared to apparate. First I had to sure that all the straps on my bag were secure. I read an article in Witch Weekly about damaged purses and apparation. Then I tie up my hair, last time I almost choked when it got caught in my mouth.

Right before I apparated I heard a commotion going on outside of my bin. The bin, I mean. Not my bin.

I didn't get a good look, but all I saw was some foreigner spazzing out as a poor innocent local tried calming him down.

That was when I apparated. Even though the lot of them looked like they were busy trying to get ahold of themselves, I doubt they wouldn't notice a poorly concealed redhead holding a stick in a pile of trash. I knew that they would also get buried by garbage when I disappeared and took the pleasure of allowing it. Oh I am a disgraceful witch, aren't I?

*-!-*

Ahhh, I see that the grief of not having my presence in the house this summer has driven my mother into insanity!

I arrived on the doorstep to my childhood home almost slipping off the cement podium thingy because the welcome mat is worn and there is nothing for my feet to grip.

Oh, how it's good to be home.

Acting like a proper visitor would, I knocked on the door and waited for a warm greeting.

Is it too much to ask for when you arrive unannounced to seek comfort and premade chocolate cookies?

But instead you have to break in through the window (no, really) and find that person SLEEPING IN THEIR BED LIKE THEIR ONLY DECENT DAUGHTER HADN'T ARRIVED UNEXPECTEDLY AND WAS IN NEED OF COMFORT.

She deserved that exaggerated heart attack she said I gave her when I jumped on her bed like I did when I was ten years old.

Fortunately, after that it didn't take her that long to get out of bed and prepare coffee and cookies. Gosh Mum, it's 9 am in the morning and you haven't gotten up yet?

I can't quite remember, but wasn't it a certain maternal figure that was always nagging me when I slept in?

Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

So the cookies finally finished baking and naturally I burnt the roof of my mouth out of impatience for the cookies to cool down.

"So Lily darling, what brings you to my humble abode so early in the morn?"

And I wonder where I get my dramatics from!

"Actually I was hoping we could talk a bit—Mum, you look horrible! What's happened?"

I just noticed dark atrocious bags under Mum's eyes and wrinkles lining her face. She looked like she lost a few pounds and her clothes were hanging loosely around her figure. Her hair was mussed, but that was expected because she just hopped out of bed.

Mum avoided my eyes, she turned around and checked on the cookies. Seeing they were ready, she took them out of the put them on a rack to let them cool.

"Nothing's wrong, just a little lonely without you and Petunia." She glanced up at the picture of my father up on the wall. In fourth year I charmed it that way he could move like they did in wizarding pictures.

What a guilt trip.

"And you haven't visited since the ending of the school year…"

There was a small smile on her face. She knew what she was doing. "I am visiting now!"

"It's September, honey."

"I've been busy! And I owl you! I have been out job and flat searching! Which I now both have, may I mention, from all the hard work I put in over the summer."

Mum frowned. "You sound quite settled in."

I nod proudly. "Settled in enough for you to visit me…"

Mum rolls her eyes. "Why would I visit you when you can pop here in a second?"

Did I mention Mum isn't fond of driving since my dad died? She does it because she has to, but she doesn't like it.

"I just popped in! And what were you doing, hmmm? SLEEPING!"

"Honey, I am not going to wait around forever for you to come. Just be happy I had premade cookie mix."

Speaking of cookies, I grab one off the rack and stuff it in my mouth. I still have a lump on my stomach from all the cookies I ate in the Christmas of 7th year. Okay maybe all those cookies Mum sent in every week for the year helped. But she said she needed something to keep her busy and I happily helped her with that issue.

She took one off the pan, but ate it more daintily than I did.

"So how are those boyfriends you are always mentioning?" My Mum is such a gossip. And for your information, I never talk about boys.

"Whathisface you always used to talk about… Jason? No… Julian? Hmmm, James Potter! That's him. So how are you guys doing, still going strong?"

"MUM! We never dated!"

"I never said you dated."

That sly woman. "I see we have a growing crush on our hands. A bad case of lovesickness, may I diagnose some snogging?"

I gag. "Mum, no we aren't going to talk about snogging! You're my Mum for heaven's sake!"

She looked hurt. "I don't ever see you, honey. At least tell me what's going on in your life."

I picked up my third cookie. "Well… there is this one guy." I blushed.

My Mum snapped to attention. "Who? Tell me all about him!"

My eyebrows kneaded together. "Should I be concerned that you have so much interest in my love life? Did your favorite soap opera end?"

She sighed. "Yes, Befuddled Hearts ended two months ago. Now all the drama I get is when Vernon and Petunia come over and they have a heated snog in the guest bedroom."

We both visibly shudder.

I comply easily, feeling her horror. "Well, his name is Eric, Eric Thomas. I met him at the job interview a few days ago. He's an assistant to who'd be one of my coworkers. After the interview he offered to take me to lunch sometime once I got the job." I continue, "He seemed very assured that I'd get the job. Then the next day he called to tell me I was chosen."

Mum listened attentively. "Sounds like a wonderful man. And very interested in you, too. Are you sure you should be in a relationship with someone from work?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think Befuddled Hearts picked a good time to end. Any longer and I think you'd go insane in need for John Travolta."

Mum went red and grinned profusely. "He is quite dishy, isn't he?"

"And too young for you." I patted her shoulder.

She scowled. "I am not that old!"

I snorted. "Sure you're not. Personally, I am more into Tom Cruise." I sighed. "Now _he's _a catch."

"Honey, what were you saying a few moments ago about that Eric bloke?"

"Ehh, I ditch anyone for Tom Cruise." I grinned, joking. "Eric kind of resembles him, though. Well, resembles him enough for me to pretend he _is _Tom Cruise."

Mum shot me a knowing look. "Besides, Petunia is a married woman of 2 years, but do you see that stopping her from ogling college boys at the mall?" I said this giggling. Even Tunia could do better than Vernon. And that's saying a lot, seeing as she despises me. Which is pointless because no matter who she marries I will never despise her. It would hurt Mum too much.

Mum was debating something in her head. I can tell because whenever she's nervous she fiddles with the necklace dad bought her for their 23rd anniversary, which is the last one they had together.

"Erm, but what's going on with that bloke you used to talk about? The one you talked about all through Hogwarts?"

My eyebrows creased in suspicion.

"James Potter?"

I groaned. "What else is there to know? He probably gave up by the end of the year and I haven't seen him since. Good riddance, I say."

"I wish I could have met him."

I look at her in disgust. "You would regret the day you did."

We sat in silence, munching on cookies.

"Well it's about time to go now. I am a very busy girl, you know."

"Visit often, won't you? I need some company."

I smile and give her a tight hug. Then I stuff some extra cookies in my bag for later.

She watches me as I apparate.

I could see a sad smile on her face as I disappear.

*-!-*

I apparate to the same ally I apparated in before.

I see the hyperventilating foreigner calmed down in the thirty minutes I was gone.

Which is surprising, seeing as it looked like he was having a seizure.

I pull out the cookie and munch on it as I walk to my apartment a few blocks away.

I smile at the strangers walking their dogs on the sidewalk and an elderly couple reading a newspaper together on one of the ground level terraces.

It's such a nice neighborhood, I thought.

That's why it was so surprising to realize I was being followed by a dark cloaked figure.

How did none of muggles notice the suspicious person stalking me? Huh? If there were any justice in this world a police would be on the corner of this very unsuspicious neighborhood looking for psychotic murders! But no, no one suspects the unexpected anymore! Where has all the world's common sense gone, I ask you?!

I am a very observant person, so all those idiots are lucky I managed to lure him away from the innocent citizens before he could pick one of them as his victim.

Merlin, my neighbors would be goners without me.

I took a quick left turn into the nearest ally.

Jeez, what's with me and dark allies today?

Predictably, the idiot decided to follow me.

I ran all the way to the end of the ally way, letting the sadist think he cornered me.

But then I drew my wand and turned to face the evil preditor.

Great, Mr. Deateater was a wizard, too. Just my luck.

"I will curse you into oblivion and drag you to the ministry if you try anything on me, kapeesh?"

Instead of replying to my generous offer the death eater doffed his hood.

…

OH MY GOD.

He's here to kill me!

I don't stand a chance!

Tell my mother I love her.

…

Oh wait, she already knows.

Then tell Tunia that even though she was a horrid sister, I forgive her.

"Lily, don't freak out, please! Just listen to me for a second!"

OHMIGOD HE JUST SAID MY NAME. He's here to kill me!

"No, leave me alone! I know more hexes than you do, buster!"

Did I just call him Buster?

If he doesn't kill me, I think I might have to.

He laughed. The bloody coward laughed at me!

"Lily, I need to talk to you, I promise I would never hurt you!"

"You can't fix what's already broken, Severus. Erm—I mean, you can't break what isn't fixed. Yeah, wait no—I mean you can't! I won't let you!"

Will someone kill me already?

"It's okay, Lily. Do you have somewhere we could speak privately?"

"Oh it's Lily now, is it? Did Mudblood lose it's charm? No, actually I am visiting from out of town."

Severus didn't look very convinced.

"I _am_ sorry about that, but what I am doing is for your protection!"

I bored my green eyes into his black ones. "I don't need your protection, Severus."

He lunged and grabbed me by the shoulders. I held my wand in between our bodies to keep him from getting any closer. He put his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. The butt of the wand was pressed to my chest and the end to his. It was very painful.

OHMIGOD HE'S GONNA KILL ME.

"I don't have much time now, so listen closely. Are you listening?"

I shook my head, eyes wide. I probably looked like a terrified puppy.

"The dark lord," I snarled into his hand. "is sending someone to track you. Stand guard, Lily. Constant vigilance. I wish I had more time."

He looked desperately into my eyes, I tried my hardest not to flinch away.

He peeled his hand away from my lips.

"_Always_ keep your wand with you, observe a building before entering it, andbe aware of everyone in a crowd. No matter what happens, stick to your instincts."

I blinked a few times. "Okay_._" I agreed. In all my years of eloquence, I admit I've had better days.

He nodded, looking satisfied.

"I don't know if I'll be able to speak to you again, but I will always be looking out for you, alright?"

I nodded mutely. He stepped away silently, preparing to apparate.

I made sure to look into his eyes before he left.

In the intensity of the moment, I made a decision I thought I would never make. After a several yearlong grudge, I knew the fat lady sang.

"Severus?" His eyes snapped to mine in confirmation that he heard me. "I forgive you."

Spontaneously.

A smile overtook his face for the first time I had seen since 5th year.

I smiled back and he apparated away, to who knows where.

I slid down the brick wall into a kneeling position.

There is only so much a girl can take in a day. And I haven't even had lunch yet.

**A/N:**

**Hello, everyone!**

**EnchantedWords17: No, they don't live in the same apartment building, she is just a frequenter to the area of his. That would be cool if they did though! Haha, sassy ones are the greatest, but they have nothing against Kreature, no matter how evil he seemed in the beginning. (Or Dobby, obviously he's legendary.) Thanks for reviewing!**

**All-That-Glitters-Isn't-Gold: I love your name, very catchy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? Did anyone find Severus sappy? What are you hoping happens with James next?**

**Please review, they are more enjoyable than cookies!**


End file.
